The present invention relates to a roll bellows-type pneumatic shock absorber having a roll bellows comprising a wall made of an elastomeric material with embedded stiffening layers, whereby the roll bellows is fastened to a fixture with both end sections and forms a rolling crease during shock absorbing movements.
Roll bellows-type pneumatic shock absorbers are known in a variety of designs and have been successfully employed especially for shock absorbing functions for axles of trucks and buses. The roll bellows, with at least one end thereof, are fastened to the rolling piston, whereby the rolling piston is usually made of metal or plastic materials. In an operating mode, the rolling piston is moved inside the roll bellows, so that the roll bellows is inverted and forms a rolling crease which in turn rolls on the outer mantle surface of the rolling piston. The manufacture and mounting of the rolling piston requires a great technical expenditure. The rolling piston increases the total weight of the roll bellows-type pneumatic shock absorber. Endeavors to reduce the weight of the roll bellows-type pneumatic shock absorber resulted in the use of lighter materials for the rolling piston and also in different constructive designs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a roll bellows-type pneumatic shock absorber of the aforementioned kind, which is light-weight and which requires less technical expenditure with respect to manufacture and mounting.